1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an accessory for use with a screw driver to assist in maintaining positive engagement of the screw driver with a screw.
2. Prior Art
Particularly with a slot headed screw and complementary screw driver, because there is no lateral restraint of a blade of the screw driver with the screw head in one diametrical plane, it is common for the screw driver blade to slip laterally off the screw driver head, commonly damaging the work surface into which the screw is being screwed. In the past, this problem has been reduced to some extent by providing devices which locate the screw driver on the screw and either rotate with the screw, or are manually held against the surface into which the screw is being screwed by the operator. In either structure, there is a risk of damage to the surface by the accessory slipping off the surface, or contacting the surface as the screw head approaches the surface so as to rotate with the head and scratch the surface.